


Le sentiment d'inutilité

by Nectamburne



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Planète extraterrestre, evasion, prisonniers, se sent inutile
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectamburne/pseuds/Nectamburne
Summary: [ One-shot indépendant ]Parfois, Charlotte Burn a l'impression d'être inutile. Comme à cet instant, alors qu'elle et le Docteur sont enfermés dans une cellule sur une planète extraterrestre.Mais, lorsqu'on voyage avec le Docteur, on a beau de pas bouger le moindre muscles, on a l'impression d'être utile - ou du moins, important - durant un cours instant.





	Le sentiment d'inutilité

**Author's Note:**

> Pas besoin d'avoir lu le premier one-shot de la série « Les aventures de Charlotte Burn ».

.

« Une planète sans danger, rien d'excitant ou de palpitant... » marmonne sarcastiquement Charlotte en tirant sur les liens qui la retient à la colonne soutenant le plafond de la pièce.

« Je sais, je sais... » grince le Docteur, n'aimant pas se faire mettre ses propres paroles en plein visage contre lui. « Je suis désolé, j'étais certain que... »

Il s'interrompt en remarquant le regard noir de sa compagne actuelle et fouille plutôt dans son esprit pour trouver un moyen de les sortir de là. 

Ils ont atterri sur une planète à l'apparence calme et paisible, mais cela a vite tourné au cauchemar lorsque le peuple local les ont attaqué puis les ont placés en cellule rustique sans même avoir prononcé ne serait-ce un mot. Enchaînés depuis plusieurs minutes, ils cherchent désespérément un moyen de sortir de cet endroit.

« Ils ont eu le TARDIS, tu crois? » demande Charlotte.

Le Docteur se tourne à peine vers son amie et secoue négativement la tête, avant de hausser les épaules avec un lourd soupir.

« Non... Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, ces chaînes sont compliqués, mon tournevis sonique semble trouver ça difficile de les ouvrir...»

Charlotte hoche la tête sans rien ajouter, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider l'extraterrestre dans cette situation. La jeune femme se penche vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec la colonne derrière elle, puis ferme les yeux.

Elle n'aime pas ce genre de situation. Pas des situations dangereuses, elle a été avertis au tout début de ce fait, mais des situations où elle ne peut rien faire. Par son manque de connaissance ou de compétence, parfois les deux, elle se sent plus comme un poids qu'un coéquipier ou un ami. C'est une sensation horrible qu'elle a commencée à expérimenter depuis qu'elle voyage avec le Docteur.

« HA! HA! » cri victorieusement le Docteur.

Charlotte sursaute en rouvrant brusquement les yeux et se tourne vers le Seigneur du Temps juste à temps pour le voir s'extraire de ces maudites chaînes. Charlotte tend immédiatement et autant qu'elle peut ses poignets pour qu'ils puissent se faire libérer.

Chose faite, ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres et prêts à courir pour trouver le TARDIS afin de s'enfuir de cet endroit sauvage et peu poli.

« Prête? » demande le Docteur.

« Toujours. » assure Charlotte.

Il lui prend la main et ouvre la porte de la cellule, puis tous deux s'enfuient.

Parfois, elle a beau avoir ce sentiment d'inutilité, il n'en reste pas moins que, lorsqu'on voyage avec le Docteur, on a l'impression d'être toujours important. 

.


End file.
